


First touches

by Sweetferret



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Concerts, Fluff, KageHina Week 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetferret/pseuds/Sweetferret
Summary: Tobio goes to a concert with Hinata, which ends being more troublesome that one can think.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 37
Collections: Kagehina Week 2020





	First touches

**Author's Note:**

> Third fic for the KageHina week! The prompt is 'music' and you have to thank [Ainu, an incredible artist](https://twitter.com/ainudraws), for this one. She gave me the general idea!  
> Hope it's enjoyable!

The teacher remarks in a rough voice he’ll ask about this topic in the midterm and writes the names of the meninges in the chalkboard. 

Tobio quickly writes it down without paying much attention to what or where it is. He’s more worried about Hinata’s invitation.

Just after morning practice ended a few days ago, Hinata had approached him asking if he wanted to go to a concert. 

He had won two tickets in the lottery, planning to invite his sister, but their mom didn’t let her go, so he thought Tobio may be interested. It seems he really liked the band, sadly it wasn’t really popular so the concert wouldn't be in a stadium, it was more of a big theater or something like that. 

Hinata insisted so much he ended accepting. 

So today, they would meet later at the train station and Hinata would lead the way.

He has never been in a concert, which makes this a bit more nerve wracking; he isn't sure what he should do if he doesn't know any of the songs.

By evening practice Hinata is bouncing from one place to another with more energy than usual. It obvious he's excited about the concert. 

When they're finished and changing in the clubroom, Tanaka gives them tips to not have a bad time there, saying he wants his under classmates to enjoy their first concert and discover the magic of hearing their favorites songs live. Hinata writes everything down in his phone.

He's actually the first to go home, shouting a reminder of the hour they'll meet before sprinting out.

As soon as he gets home he starts thinking what he should wear, Tanaka had said something comfortable, but for him comfortable is wearing sports clothes and probably that's not the best idea. For a moment he thinks on asking Miwa, but that’s dismissed once he sees her with scissors and a comb in the bathroom. 

In the end he just wears a shirt and jeans.

Hinata is waiting for him when he arrives at the station. He’s using a hoodie with the band’s logo that seems a bit bigger for him. Tobio says him this but Hinata sticks his tongue out and tells him to keep his thoughts to himself.

It’s doesn’t take them too long to find the place of the concert, and even if it’s not a big place there’s still a lot of people out. 

“Do you think you’ll be fine among the crowd? If we’re standing you can get easily lost in it,” he comments, which earns his a jab on the ribs. 

“I won’t get lost!” Hinata assures him.

Tobio rolls his eyes and lets him be. It’s not his problem anyway. Or maybe it is, because once inside he doesn’t have a clue what would happen and Hinata is a sort of anchor.

He decides to keep an eye on him, just in case.

They go into the venue and he wouldn’t say they’re close to the stage, but to a decent distance from the back. As more people get in, they find themselves closer and closer, until Tobio is pushed towards Hinata’s side. 

He frowns. Hinata definitely will get lose in the sea of people. He doesn’t look worried though, rambling about how good the songs are and how long he had been waiting to come to one of their concerts. 

It’s not until the venue goes dark and the first chord sounds through the speakers, that he worries about Hinata’s safety. He's pushed forward and back, the heat of bodies feeling uncomfortable in his skin, and if he’s suffering from it, Hinata, who’s shorter, must be having it worse. 

He loses Hinata at some point and moves around until he manages to spot his orange hair. When he gets closer, the only way he thinks would be best to not lose him again is to take his hand. His face flushes, even more than it was because of the heat, and grabs Hinata’s hand. 

Hinata turns around looking scared for a second, then smiles, then his eyes grow big, face blushing red, and shakes Tobio’s hand away. That hurts him a little, because it took a lot of courage to do it. 

“Whatever,” he thinks, paying attention to the stage. “He can get lost and die if he wants to.”

The show goes on, music blasting through the crowd, people chants along the lyrics, jumping and dancing around. 

As the songs come and go, Tobio starts thinking it’s not that bad, a bit uncomfortable but the music is good and those who surround them at least try to not bump a lot into each other. 

He tries to keep close to the orange blur in the corner of his eyes, but without him noticing it’s gone. 

Tobio looks around him, tries to move a little bit so he could see farther, but there isn’t any trace of Hinata. He has really gone and lost himself. 

Calling him would in vain because the loud music wouldn’t let Hinata hear his phone or his voice, and after thinking about his options, which aren’t a lot, he just decides to wait until the end and then try to reach out for him. 

He’s barely accepted the fact he’ll have to try to enjoy the concert alone, when he hears some commotion near the front and people start making space for something. 

The current song comes to an end, but instead of starting a new one right away the vocalist turns to look at the side of the stage, and a bit confused stares in that direction for a few seconds. 

“I’m sorry guys, I need to ask for the person who came with this kid.” The vocalist points to someone who’s not other than Hinata. 

He’s standing at the edge of the stage, face as red as a tomato, hands clutching the hem of his hoodie. It’s obvious he fell on the floor or something like that, because his clothes have patches of dirt everywhere.

Tobio groans and starts moving to the front, thinking this is the most stupidest thing Hinata will do his entire life and regretting accepting to come here with him. It's not hard to make his way to the stage thanks to the crowd moving away as he stutters his excuse me, and when he’s close enough so Hinata can see him, he waves a hand to call his attention.

“Ah, there it is! Go with your friend and try not to get hurt again!” The vocalist says, smiling. 

Hinata bows to the band and quickly makes his way to Tobio. 

“Didn’t I tell you? Why are you such a big dumbass, dumbass?!” Tobio yells at him as the music starts again, and whacks his head. 

Hinata mumbles something, but it’s impossible to figure out what he said. 

Taking his hand, tighter this time, Tobio starts moving, pulling Hinata along to the exit. When Hinata sees where he is going, he stops him, pulling him back. He gestures he wants to stay.

Tobio frowns and Hinata moves closer, whispering in his ear. 

“Don’t worry. I won’t let you go this time.”

Then he smiles and looks at the stage, fingers lacing with Tobio's. 

That alone, makes Tobio blush again, heart racing uncomfortable in his chest. He curses to himself and moves closer to Hinata. 

He hates how easily he can convince him, but if that means he can get to hold his hand like this, that’s fine by him. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sweetferret).


End file.
